What Happens Then?
by xSunlitDaysx
Summary: The night of the Potters' death, Severus Snape finds himself unable to cope. One-shot.


_A/N: This is kind of how I imagine Severus's reaction when he finds out that Lily is dead. The end part kind of adds onto canon from "_The Prince's Tale_" chapter of _Deathly Hallows_, but I was too lazy/haven't time to add in any of that stuff. I might add that later, but if I don't, just know that I didn't forget about the canon! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. It's all JKR. ;) _

**What Happens Then?**

Severus stood staring at the sight before him, greasy black hair obstructing his vision, but he couldn't bring himself to brush it away. His fellow Death Eaters surrounded him, rejoicing at the news of the Potters' death, mystified by the young boy's survival, and confused by their master's defeat and sudden disappearance. He swayed slightly as a wave of grief hit him, struggling to keep from dropping to his knees. How could this be? How could this have happened? The Dark Lord had promised him, vowed to keep Lily alive after Severus's pleading request.

But she was dead. Lily was dead. Lily Evans, the same little girl he had spied on during his childhood, who eventually grew to be friends with him. He felt sick as memories washed through his mind, reminding him of this loss. Images of her running through the meadow near his childhood home, her sparkling emerald eyes filled with pure bliss as he first told her about the wizarding world that she belonged to, mixed in with less pleasant memories- the disgust clear in her face as she saw his excitement at the dark arts, her arms wrapped around James Potter.

Potter. Hate pulled his sorrowful face into a grimace. Anger made his fingertips buzz, palms sweat in the effort to keep calm. He strode quickly away from the crowd of his comrades, determined not to show his true feelings in their presence. As soon as he was clear of them, Severus fell to the cold, unforgiving ground, obliviously wiping at the tears overflowing from his dark eyes. He felt his heart writhing inside of him, beating so loud that he could hear the desperate noise in his ears. It was as if his heart was trying to make up for all of the beats that hers would be missing. Agony ripped through him at the thought of her silent heart. Severus closed his eyes, wishing for anything that would numb the pain, but all he saw behind his lids was her face- white and motionless, his mind imagining the dead form that he hadn't seen.

He layed there for an immeasurable period of time, long enough that rain began to fall from the charged black clouds that matched his mood so well. He blamed everyone his mind could think of for her death: James Potter, his Dark Lord, that Trelawny woman who had seen the prophecy that caused his master to go after Lily in the first place. It was a while before he remembered another person to place the blame on. His pale hands balled into fists as he pushed himself off of the damp soil and got to his feet. That old, calm face stabbed at him from within, the piercing blue eyes seeming to reach deep inside of him and pull out strong, burning anger.

Severus paced for a moment before making a decision. He was going to see the man that he had now decided was most at fault for this. He was going to see Albus Dumbledore.

***

It wasn't surprising that Severus Snape burst into the headmaster's office to find the old professor sitting calmly at his desk, peering over his half-moon spectacles and loosely crossing his frail fingers. Severus's black eyes burned at the innocent old man, wordlessly demanding answers. Rage pulsed white hot through his veins, making his hands resume their previous shaking and the tears continue to stream from his already swollen eyes.

He stared into Dumbledore's serene face for several moments before he finally broke. He started to shout, screaming his accusations at the old man in a deafening voice that could surely be heard across the otherwise silent grounds. He continued to yell, his voice slowly losing color, losing volume. Eventually he broke off, sobs overtaking his body and eliminating his ability to speak any longer. Dumbledore, who had stayed silent and composed throughout the entire childish outburst, finally spoke in a soft, clear voice.

"And what will you do, Severus?"

Severus looked up, confused by the unexpected, unanswerable question.

"What am I _supposed_ to do?" he started sarcastically, before continueing in an anguished tone. "What happens when everything that you live for dies? What happens then?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at the man before him. There was a brief pause as young and old stared at each other before the wise one answered.

"Will you just close your eyes, and turn your back on the unforgiving world? Or will you embrace life, and find happiness?"

_A/N: The quotes in the last scene are thanks to my dear friend _blobjelly_! I used those as a base and wrote the story from there. Cookies to anyone who reviews! ;D_


End file.
